


Sanctuary

by nubianamy



Series: Donut Holes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Donutverse, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes with Carl to Irene's coffeehouse to listen to Blaine sing.  Donutverse futurefic from season 2 (Klaine).  A birthday present for knittycat99.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knittycat99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittycat99/gifts).



> This is a scene that's been in my head for a while, and getting it out has been an ordeal. It might not make any sense to you, especially if you haven't read There's An Awful Lot of Breathing Room, or if you haven't read the spoilers in Dance on a Narrow Ledge, but the story needs to be told. Eventually this will fit into the course of the Donutverse. Chronologically, it takes place during season 2, after 2x4 Duets, while Puck is in "juvie." The song that inspired this story, by the same name, has a playcount of 114 on my computer (of course, there's a link below in the story so you can listen too).
> 
> Wow, Klaine in the Donutverse. Let me know if you have questions, and enjoy. Happy birthday, K.
> 
> -amy

This story has been moved. It is now [chapter 34 of Any Minute Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6232906/chapters/20710675).


End file.
